Brave New World
by Taylor Gray
Summary: Set some time after Brave New World. Sylar moves into a cozy apartment only to have Claire, who hates him, show up at his door. What could Claire want? What other things could possibly ensue? Sylaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on the forum! Please review, criticism is welcome (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Heroes characters or plotlines or anything to do with Heroes … sadly. XD**

The apartment was small, cozy and inviting. There was a bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a small dining room, a living room, a den and a small attic for storage. It was perfect.

"You like it, Sylar?" Peter asked, watching me carefully.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do. Thanks for finding this for me." I smiled slightly at him.

"No problem. All your stuff is in the bedroom. The appliances are up and running. There's furniture set up. There's a TV, computer and WiFi. I'm gonna leave you to settle in, alright?"

"Yeah. Alright. Thanks again."

"Like I said, no problem." Peter smiled and with that turned around and left.

I walked into the bedroom, which was filled with boxes. I sighed, shoved some off the bed that sat in the corner of the room and sat down. Time to start unpacking.

A couple hours later, I was completely moved in. I sat down on the couch in the living room and thought about how wonderful this new era was for us specials. Since Claire had thrown herself off the Ferris Wheel five months ago, people had been all over us. Angela Petrelli, Noah Bennett, Matt Parkman, and the Hatian had all eventually made everyone (in the United States), think that having abilities was normal over a national TV broadcast. So everything was back to normal. Us with abilities had found good homes, good jobs, and didn't have to worry anymore about fitting in. Being different was ok now.

I, Sylar, had moved in with Peter for a while, trying to find a new home. Everyone with the exceptions of Peter, Matt and Mohinder, still hadn't forgiven me. Still didn't trust me. Still thought I was going to go back to my ways of the past.

I knew I had the hunger under control. All I had to worry about now was getting the others to trust me.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. I got up cautiously and looked through the peephole. It was Claire Bennett.

_What the hell? _I wondered. She despised me. She had sworn to never speak to me again. What was she doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My next chapter may be a little slow updating … sorry … gotta study for college finals XD but I'm not gonna abandon this story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Heroes and all that. :P**

"Sylar." Claire said, before I could say anything.

"Claire." I replied.

There was an awkward pause.

"Can I come in?" Claire asked.

"Oh … yeah, sure, sorry." I moved aside and let her in.

She walked in and set a duffel bag on the couch.

_Duffel bag? Was she staying here?_ I wondered.

Claire looked at me, seeing my confused expression. "My dad didn't tell you?"

"…Tell me what?" I asked.

"I'm staying with you for a while. There's …a new threat. And my dad wants me to be protected. And there's no one else but you who's better to do just that."

"Wait … stop. A new threat?"

"Yeah. Um …" Claire sat down on the couch. "My dad and Angela decided it would be best if you didn't know … until now. Listen. Um. This is really hard to explain … sit down. It might take a while."

I sat down in the cozy armchair next to the couch and watched her carefully. "Explain."

Claire sat so she was facing me directly. "Alright. A month ago, my home was invaded. By three people with abilities. They tried to kill me, my mom, my dad and Lyle. Peter and Edgar both arrived and fended them off. But before they left, they warned us that a new alliance was coming. A new alliance of people with abilities. People that wanted us dead. They said we were too soft of regular humans. They want the whole human race dead, Sylar. They want a world with just people like us. And then … they told us they'd captured Mohinder. To make a formula to give people abilities again. Any questions so far?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"They didn't want you to be tempted to … go back to your old ways. The three who invaded my home said they especially wanted to meet you. Which is why Peter found you an apartment. This apartment is completely off the records. You're invisible to anyone who doesn't know where you are."

"And is anyone trying to rescue Mohinder?"

"Yes. Peter, Edgar, Tracy, Matt, Hiro, Ando, and a couple others from the carnival. When they succeed, we'll all go back to leading normal lives again."

I frowned. "Claire … I … always thought you were more rebellious. Why are you just … obeying your father's wishes?"

She sighed. "Well. I thought I'd give Peter and the rest of them a week to get the job done. And then I'm going in."

"Ah. I see. Claire … you're talking to me." I smirked slightly. "You said you never would again."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only talking to you because yes, I've realized you've changed. But I'm never forgiving you for what you did to me. Ever. So … don't expect us to become friends or anything."

I leaned back into the chair and tried to process everything Claire had told me. "Hey Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm the rebellious type too. When you go after them in a week? I'm coming too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, sorry it's kinda short. Thanks for the reviews, they lifted my spirits (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Heroes and stuff … XD**

Claire glared at me. "No. You're not. If you come with they could turn you evil again. And … that's not happening."

I smirked. "Awww, I didn't know you worried about me, Claire-Bear."

She gave me a disgusted look. "Don't call me that. And I don't worry about you. I worry about who you're going to kill if you do go back to your old ways."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "How exactly are you planning on finding this new alliance that's forming?"

Claire frowned slightly. "I haven't figured that out yet."

"And how do you plan on helping getting Mohinder? All you can do is heal. You can't teleport like Hiro, run super fast like Edgar, or freeze things like Tracy. If you leave here, they'll find you and kidnap you. If I go with … there's a better chance you won't get kidnapped."

Claire yawned. "Listen. I'm exhausted. Let's talk about things in the morning. Where am I sleeping?"

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "You're considering having me come with you?"

"I never said that. I said we'd talk. Now, where am I sleeping?"

"On the couch. There's only one bed and that's mine … unless you wanted to sleep with me?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Never. In. My. LIFE would I sleep with you, you disgusting pig."

My body tingled slightly, sensing a lie. "Don't lie to me Claire … I know you secretly want to sleep with me. And not just sleep …" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh!" Claire threw a pillow at me. "Go … fly a kite!"

I grinned and threw it back. "You know I'm right!"

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Sylar."

"Goodnight, Claire." I stood up and went back to my bedroom, collapsing on the bed, instantly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday Morning...**

I woke up around 6 the next morning. I lay in bed and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling of my new home. I thought about Claire and what she had told me yesterday.

A new alliance. She had given me no information as to who the three were who had invaded her home or what their powers were. I suspected she wasn't allowed to. But if I was going to go with her in a week, I needed more information. And I was going, whether she wanted me to or not. I just … I really wanted her to be ok with me going and not mad at me.

_Wait a minute. _I thought. _Why are you worried about Claire being mad at you? You don't care about her. But you want her to forgive you. That's all. Yes. That's all. _

Sighing, I rolled out of bed, grabbed some clothes, all black as was my style, and shuffled into the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

Ten minutes later and much more refreshed and awake, I quietly went into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast. I glanced at Claire's sleeping body on the couch. She looked peaceful, relaxed, beautiful and-

_Beautiful! Since when have you thought of Claire Bennett as beautiful! Sure, she's good-looking … but beautiful? Stop thinking about her, Sylar. Make breakfast. _I told myself.

I started the coffee and began rummaging in the fridge for something to eat. Surprisingly, the fridge and freezer were both stocked full with fresh groceries.

"Sylar cooks?"

I jumped slightly and whirled around. Claire was standing behind me, smiling slightly.

I smirked. "Yes. And quite well at that too. Want anything in particular?"

Claire laughed slightly and sat down at the table. "Blueberry waffles?"

"Coming right up." I smiled slightly and began making the waffles.

"Mmm! Those are delicious!" Claire exclaimed as she finished her third waffle.

I grinned and watched her as she sipped some orange juice. "Told you I was good at cooking."

She smiled. "Since you made breakfast, I'll do the dishes. Alright?"

"Alright." I watched her as she bustled around the kitchen scrubbing dishes, drying them and putting them back in their proper places.

She grabbed two coffee mugs, filled them with steaming hot coffee, set one in front of me and sat down across from me holding the other.

"Alright." she said. "Let's talk."

I sipped my coffee. "Alright. So. You want to go try and find this new alliance in … a week?"

Claire nodded. "Yes. I thought about what you said last night … and … you were right. I'd be better off finding them and not getting captured if you went along."

I grinned. "I told you I was right!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be all high and mighty about this Sylar, I'm changing my mind."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I smiled slightly. "So … you want me to come?"

She sighed. "I don't WANT you to come. I WANT you to be dead. I WANT my father back. But that's not happening. I have to accept the fact that you are trying to change. That Nathan is never coming back. That you and Peter are the most powerful … heroes … and that Peter is gone right now. That you are best one to fight these people if Peter fails. That I'll have a better chance finding them with you. So. No. I don't want you to come. I just know that you SHOULD come."

I nodded slightly. "Claire … I'm sorry that -"

"I don't want to hear it, Sylar! You've said 'sorry' enough! I'm NEVER going to forgive you. EVER."

I lowered my gaze and didn't say anything.

Claire cleared her throat slightly and continued. "Anyway. We should um … start trying to find the alliance."

"Yeah." I muttered, still not looking at her.

**Thursday ... **

The next couple days were filled with furious investigation into the new alliance. Claire had given me all the information she knew, which had helped a lot.

On Thursday morning, I realized who's help we needed.

"Claire?" I asked. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, surrounded by papers. Claire was typing something on her laptop.

"Yes?" She replied.

After the little argument we'd had on Monday, things had been a little awkward. Too polite. Too formal. But at least she wasn't telling me how she'd never forgive me for what I'd done.

"Claire … we need Molly Walker."

She looked up from her laptop. "Wow. Yes. We do. I can't believe I didn't think of that. She finds people, right?"

I nodded and held up the picture of Trevor Bowman, one of the men who'd invaded Claire's house. "Yes. She looks at this and she can find anyone on the map. But first … we need to find her."

Claire nodded. "I know where she is."

"You do? Where?"

"She's living with Micah Sanders and Monica Dawson in Orlando, Florida."

"I thought Monica and Micah lived in New Orleans?"

"They found a nicer place after Monica used her ability to get them money."

"Oh. So. We should probably try and find a flight if we're going to go down there. Driving from New York to Florida? No way."

Claire bobbed her head in agreement. "Yeah. I'll get started on that. Leave tomorrow sound good?"

"Yes. Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I apologize for the extremely short chapter ... didn't have much time but I really wanted to update ... so ... XDDis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything heroes blahblahblahXD**

**Friday**

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"

My eyes flew open. Where in the hell was that ungodly music coming from? I yanked my pillow over my head and tried to drown out the awful overly auto-tuned voice that blared through the apartment.

There was a pounding at the door. "SYLAR! I'm coming in!"

I removed the pillow from my head. Claire burst into the room, already dressed and ready for day practically bouncing every second.

"WHICH SEAT CAN I TAAAAAAKE?" She belted out the notes in time with the song.

"Go away … and turn it off!" I groaned and yanked the pillow back over my head.

Claire snatched the pillow away and hit me with it repeatedly. "WE WE WE SO EXCITED!"

"TURN IT OFF!" I roared.

"Not until you get up! It's nine o'clock! We have to leave at 10:30 to catch the flight! GET UP!" She threw the pillow back onto my bed and skipped out, screeching the lyrics to the song from hell.

I scowled, pushed myself out of bed, stumbled into the living room and yanked the cord to the computer speakers out of the wall socket.

The music shut off and the blessed silence was so relieving.

Claire bounced back into the living room. "Awww! You shut it off! Well … now I know how to wake you up!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Claire … if you EVER wake me up with that song again …"

"What?" she smirked. "Gonna cut my head open?"

I glared. "Maybe."

"Oh you're no fun. Come on. Get packed for a couple days. Get dressed. Shower. Eat. Drink coffee. Be energized!"

I sighed and flopped onto the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Another short update … sorry. :P Anyway. This will be my last update until June 3rd**** as I'm going to Spain! :D Although I'm sad about not being able to update. ****L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heroes blahblahblahXD**

**Friday Evening**

The plane touched down at 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Claire and I were at Monica's house by 5:30.

_DING DONG!_

Claire and I waited outside the door for a couple minutes until the door opened revealing a fourteen year old Molly Walker. She smiled at Claire and then noticed me. Her eyes grew wide and she backed away from the door.

"MONICA!" She screamed and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Children."

"You DID brutally murder her parents." Claire reminded me. "You've got to expect her to be at least a little hostile towards you."

"I suppose …" I muttered.

The door opened again, this time revealing a pretty, young, African American woman. Monica Dawson.

"May I ask who you are that you scared Molly so badly?" she asked.

I glanced at Claire.

She cleared her throat slightly and explained. "My name is Claire Bennett. Molly and I have never personally met but I can assure you I mean no harm to her. Molly was afraid of him … not me." Claire looked at me.

Monica raised her eyebrows at me and then I realized I was supposed to speak up. "Oh … my name's Sylar."

Monica's eyes widened. "THE Sylar?"

"Yeah. THE Sylar. I've changed though. I don't kill people anymore. You probably don't believe me but it's the truth. Claire and I need to speak with Molly. We need her to use her power to find someone. Someone evil. A new threat is forming against us specials. And we are going to stop it."

Monica sighed. "Listen. Molly told me about you. How you killed her parents. I can't let you in."

"But I'm not like that anymore!" I exclaimed.

Claire cut in. "Listen. Sylar has changed. Okay? He cut my head open. He killed my biological parents. And yet, I'm still standing here with him. I've lived with him since Monday. He's changed. He's not going to hurt anyone anymore. I promise you that. He's harmed me the most out of everyone. And yet I'd trust him with my life. Please. Let us in."

I stared at her in shock. Trusted me with my life?

Monica didn't say anything but reluctantly stepped aside from the door, letting us in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back from Spain! (which was amazing!) Anyway. Here's the next chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Heroes.**

The house was nice on the inside. Simple, clean, organized. Monica led us into the living room. Claire and I sat down on the couch and Monica sat in a chair across from use.

"Alright." She said. "You need Molly to find someone, you said?"

Claire nodded and pulled out the picture of Trevor Bowman from her purse. "Yes. This man. Name's Trevor Bowman. He invaded my house with two other men. Sylar and I have good reasons to believe he's part of a new resistance that may be forming. A resistance that will break the peace that's been kept in between Specials and normal human beings. If Molly can find him, it would help greatly."

Monica took a deep breath and then nodded. "Alright. I'll go get Molly." She stood up and walked briskly out of the room.

Claire and I sat on the couch for a couple moments in silence. We heard arguing and scuffling from the upstairs and then a very angry looking Molly Walker came stomping into the room. She plunked herself onto the chair that Monica had been sitting in, crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Alright then. Give me the picture. And then I want you OUT." She spat.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Teenagers …"

Molly gave me the finger. Claire stifled a laugh and handed Molly the picture of Trevor.

Molly stared at Trevor for a couple moments and closed her eyes. A couple seconds later, she opened them. "He's in Alaska."

"Alaska!" Me and Claire blurted at the same time.

She nodded. "In Anchorage. Have fun, you two." she smirked slightly and stormed out of the room.

Claire and I slowly turned our heads and gaped at each other. "I am NOT traveling with you all the way to Alaska!" she hissed.

I glared at her. "I thought you 'trusted me with your life.'"

She rolled her eyes. "That was just something I said to get Monica to let us in!"

I opened my mouth to spit out a nasty remark, then closed it and sighed. "Claire. Listen. I know you don't trust me. But we need to act like adults here. Mohinder's in danger. And we're worrying about traveling together. We need to focus on getting Mohinder out of there, taking down the alliance and we need act mature with each other. When this is all over, then we can go back to acting like immature brats. But right now, we need to focus."

Claire's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done with Sylar?" She poked me.

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I would like to thank explodingpocky for giving me some good healthy criticism, I appreciate it a lot and I will definitely try and take your advice. My chapters have been short because I haven't really had time to write a lot and I like to update quickly, but I realize that if I have better, longer, more thought-out chapters, and that means I have to update less … well … I'm going with that option. XD So, thank you again explodingpocky. ****J **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heroes blahblahblah .., XP**

I headed for the door while Claire said goodbye to Monica and Molly. I sat outside on the doorstep and then noticed the quickly setting sun. I glanced at my watch. It was nearly eight o'clock at night. I was starving and exhausted. And I knew that Monica wasn't going to invite us to stay the night.

The door opened behind me and I quickly stood up to avoid being hit. Claire stepped out, closed the door behind her and smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah … Claire? About that. Where are we going exactly? It's nearly eight o'clock at night. Do you really want to go through the hassle of trying to catch a flight to Alaska right now? I mean … if you'd let _me _fly us there …"

"No." She said sharply.

Claire had good reason to not want me flying … it reminded her too much of Nathan.

"Alright. So … what do you want to do?" I watched her face carefully.

"Well … I'm tired as hell. And I could really use something to eat. Dinner and then grab a motel?" She asked.

"Yeah … sure!" I replied, nearly giddy with excitement. Wait. Why was I so excited about having dinner with Claire? Or spending the night in the same motel as her? _It's not like you're going to be in the same room as her. So stop having those dirty thoughts. _I told myself sharply.

"Hey … Sylar? Let's go?" Claire asked.

"Yeah … how are we going to find a motel?"

"Oh, there's one about ten minutes walking down the highway." Claire replied. "I asked Monica while you were being useless and sitting outside." I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up … let's go." I began walking towards the motel.

Claire grinned and started after me. "You're fun to annoy!"

I glared at her slightly. "And you're going to be fun to kill."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh lighten up a bit. We've gotten a ton of info on where Trevor Bowman might be."

"True … true. What ability did he have?"

"Eric Doyle's. The whole puppet thing? Yeah. Especially creepy."

I shuddered slightly. Doyle had freaked me out. "Well if I could handle Doyle, Bowman shouldn't be a problem."

Claire nodded and didn't say anything.

We grabbed dinner and then ten minutes later, as Monica had promised, we arrived at an old dilapidated motel.

Claire shrugged. "Better than nothing."

I nodded and we headed into the motel.

The guy at the desk looked like he was high and on a hangover and the place reeked of pot and booze.

Claire wrinkled her nose but stepped up to the desk and asked politely, "Excuse me?"

The guy coughed, blew his nose and cleared his throat noisily. "Yeah, you fine lookin' thang?" His voice had a deep Southern drawl.

I stiffened slightly and my eyes narrowed and I opened my mouth to tell him to shut the hell up, then stopped. Why was I worried about what some insignificant asshole in a run -down motel thought of Claire?

_Maybe it's cause your jealous and you like her. _A voice teased in the back of my mind.

"Oh shut up." I growled.

Claire and the guy at the desk, David, as his nameplate read, both turned to give me weird looks.

My face burned red. "I … I have to go to the bathroom." I muttered and stumbled off down the hallway.

I shoved open the bathroom door, stumbled to a sink and splashed ice cold water on my face.

"Get a grip." I told myself firmly. "Claire is _nothing _to you. You're traveling with her just to save your friends. And then everything will go back to normal. Claire. Is. Nothing."

With that, I dried my face and went back out into the lobby, now cool, calm, and collected.

Claire frowned slightly. "You alright there?"

She was asking if I was alright. She _cared _aboutme.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm alright. You got a room?"

"Yeah … see. That's the thing. There's only one room left that's available. And it's a single."

A single! My heart leapt at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Claire and then I mentally slapped myself. Of course we wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed. I'd be on the floor.

"Sylar?" Claire waved a hand in front of my face. "You're acting really weird. Floor okay for you? I'll take it if it's not … ?"

I nodded. "No. Yeah. The floor's fine for me. Yeah. Alright. What room is it?"

"112." She replied and dangled a key in the air.

"Alright." I nodded and began heading down the hallway, towards the room.

Claire followed, we arrived at the room and she unlocked the door.

I stepped in and sat on the bed. "Claire … we don't have any clean clothes."

Claire's eyes widened "Shit."

"Sleep in our underwear?" I suggested, grinning slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Pervert. But yeah … I guess that'd work."

I nodded and stood up. "Alright. I'm gonna shower." I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

Ten minutes later, I emerged wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist and drying my hair with another smaller towel.

Claire was sitting on the bed and her head snapped up and stared at my abs for a couple moments.

I smirked. "Like what you see?"

She gave me a disgusted look and replied, "You wish."

My body tingled, sensing another lie, but I decided it'd be better to not mention it.

Claire stood up and headed into the bathroom for a shower. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow off the bed and made myself a comfortable little bed on the floor.

A couple minutes later, Claire emerged dressed solely in her bra and underwear. I gaped at her body.

She smirked and asked, "Like what you see?"

I grinned. "Very much."

She threw a pillow at me. "Oh shut up!"

"You asked for it." I smirked slightly.

"Whatever." she muttered and curled up in the bed.

An hour later, I still wasn't asleep. Judging by the wild, exhilarated screams and thudding on the ceiling, I guessed Claire wasn't either. I didn't think anyone could sleep through the racket the couple above us was making.

"Sylar?"

"Yeah?"

"You awake?" Her soft voice sounded like an angel's.

"No, Claire. I'm still asleep." I replied sarcastically.

She laughed slightly. "So … think they're gonna shut up any time soon?"

"Nope." I replied. "They haven't even reached climax yet, can't you tell?"

"Well, I've never had sex before so I wouldn't know."

"Really? You're still a virgin?"

"Just because I was a cheerleader, doesn't mean I'm a slut."

"Still. You don't watch porn?"

"Once … with Jackie when we were …" She broke off and I realized Jackie had been the girl I'd killed so long ago at Claire's homecoming.

I opened my mouth to say I was sorry and then closed it, realizing she would probably get mad at me.

Suddenly, Claire shrieked, leapt off the bed and landed on top of me.

"Oof!" I groaned as her knee hit my stomach and knocked some air out of me. "What the hell?"

"Spider!" Claire exclaimed, curled up against me and buried herself beneath the blanket.

I laughed. "You're scared of spiders?"

"Yes! Shut up!" She snapped.

I laughed again but didn't say anything. Claire's warm body pressed against mine, beneath the same blanket. It was like heaven.

I curled up to get comfortable and Claire adjusted herself. She was already asleep, I could tell from her slow, steady breathing.

I grinned, closed my eyes and despite the wild racket from above, I fell asleep immediately.

I had a good feeling it was because Claire was there.


	9. Author News!

**To Blackroseseeker: I do not have a beta XD I've been putting all the chapters for this fanfic as unedited first drafts. I just simply type and upload it, hoping that I didn't make a huge mistake. XD Well, I do check for like plot errors like if I said something happened in Heroes that didn't or something. But that's it! **

**AAH! Random news! That I'm really excited! So I have the urge to tell everyone on here … I FINISHED WRITING MY BOOK! Well, I co-wrote it with my friends. BUT IT'S FINISHED! :D This summer, we will edit it and then when it gets published, which it WILL … I have high hopes for this book, you all can read it! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (I'm really excited about this … if you couldn't tell). **

**Anyway. If you're wondering what the book is about, I'm going to tell you. If you're not, then you don't have to read the summary. XD **

**Summary:**

**The book centers on fifteen-year old, Candace Warren. She has two best friends, an amazing boyfriend, a great dad and older brother … her life is perfect. But … when serial killer, rapist and thief, Jack Berkowitz escapes from prison and comes to Candace's small, perfect town, her world is turned upside - down. Jack begins stalking her, he kidnaps her best friend, kills her best friend, rapes her, and kills her dad, effectively ruining her life. The only good thing that comes out of it, is that Jack is killed also.**

**Eight weeks later, Candace discovers that she's pregnant … with Jack's child. She decides to keep the baby, but while she's in labor, her and the baby both die.**

**Now. The thing about this story is that it has two parts. The first one is as I summarized above. The second part continues in the afterlife. **

**Jack is in Hell, Candace goes to Heaven with her baby and her best friend. But … since Jack is an extremely smart killer, he manages to escape from Hell and kidnap Candace and brings her down to Hell with him. Will Jack keep her down there forever? Or will she manage to escape and trap Jack in Hell forever? You will find out when it gets published. :D **

**The way we wrote this, was switching viewpoints chapters between Candace and Jack. I wrote Jack's part, my friend wrote Candace's. Jack was extremely fun to write and I wish I could come up with such a brilliant character again, but it's not happening. XD Oh well. I love you, Jack. Even if you are a serial killer. XD **


	10. Chapter 9

**To .music.4ever, my book currently does not have a title. We haven't come up with anything yet XD Currently it's "Jack and Candace's Book."**

**If anyone has any name ideas for my book, please leave suggestions in a review! It would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Alright. Chapter 9 of this awesome fanfic begins … NOW! (Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter btw).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Heroes … **

I woke up to the smell of almond in my nose and the touch of soft hair against my cheek.

I opened my eyes. My arms were wrapped around Claire in a tight protective embrace. She was snuggled into me, a content look on her sleeping face.

I slowly disentangled myself from her and sat up, trying not to wake her up. It didn't work.

"No!" She groaned and yanked me back down next to her.

I lay for a couple moments, waiting for her to realize what situation we were in.

She suddenly bolted upright and stared at me in shock. "What the hell!"

I grinned. "There's the reaction I was looking for …"

Claire rolled her eyes. "What. Happened?"

I gave her my most innocent look. "I don't know! Last thing I remember is you jumping into bed with me."

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "This did not happen. Ok? We did not just … _snuggle _with each other."

I sat up and poked her. "You know you liked it."

"I did NOT!"

My body tingled. "That's the third time you've lied about liking me, Claire." I smirked.

"Urrgh! I hate you!" She exclaimed, leapt to her feet, grabbed her clothes and stormed into the bathroom to get dressed, slamming the door angrily behind her.

I shook my head and got up, tossed the blankets and pillow back on the bed and quickly got dressed.

I grabbed the phone and a phonebook, dialed the airport, and quickly booked a flight to Anchorage.

As I was trying to comb my hair with my fingers, Claire emerged from the bathroom.

"Flight leaves in three hours." I told her.

"You booked a flight already?"

I nodded. "Yep. Taxi'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Wow. Alright. Thanks … for getting everything set."

"No problem." I muttered.

"Er … sorry for being kind of a bitch to you earlier."

I raised my eyebrows slightly in surprise. "It's … alright." I didn't really know what to say. No one had ever apologized to me before.

Claire nodded slightly and went about making the bed.

"We are about to make our landing in Anchorage. Please return your seats to an upright position, turn off and put away any electronic devices, and fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for choosing American Airlines, we hope to see you on one of our flights in the future."

I opened my eyes. Claire was wrapping her earbuds around her iPod. The people around us were doing similar things.

She glanced at me and smiled. "You're up. Good. We're about to land."

I yawned and nodded slightly.

"Please return your seat to an upright position." Claire mimicked the voice over the loudspeaker perfectly.

I grinned, sat up and returned my seat to its upright position.

The plane touched down about fifteen minutes later. We got off the plane and then stood outside the airport for a couple minutes, not knowing what to do.

"Um …" Claire said.

"Uh … so. Somewhere in Anchorage then."

"Maybe we should just take a taxi to a hotel and see if anyone knows Trevor Bowman?"

I nodded. "Good idea."


End file.
